What if soun was not a crybaby anymore
by Talantus
Summary: ok immagine a Soun that finaly stand up for himself, a soun that is not CRYING ANYMORE ( at least not for nothing) pls rewiews hahaha!i said humor but i'm not totally sure... BTW this came out of the blues..
1. when you get to meet your angel

Disclamer: i know, i know ranma and all that is linked to it does not belong to me... so quit it already!!

What if Soun was not a crybaby anymore...

So this story start with a nice morning, the birds are chiping, the dogs are bow-wowing, the cats are of course....

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!"

"HAAAAAAAAA my poor gender that is affraid of innocent cats!!! How shameful!!!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU BAKA!!! EAT THE LUNCH I MADE FOR YOU!!!!"

Anyone that has a little knowledge of the ranma universe has heard of ranma and his phobia for cats. Fortunately, this time, he was not going to go into ranma-neko. But he sure made some hell in Nerima at 6:00 am and of course chaos ensued with the awakening of everybody in the neighbor.

A while later, during breakfist( this is not an error), Ranma was trying to save his food from his father and his master Happosai, akane was feeding P-chan, Kasumi was eating tranquily, Nabiki was reading the newspaper in search for some juicy story and and Soun was still weeping over his food stolen by god knows who...

Finnaly Ranma Akane, Nabiki and happosai were leaving for school ( of course everybody knows that it is not to learn that Happosai was going in class, or rather in the locker... a locker that hapened to be in the girl's changing room... while they were there... changing clothes...

While that time, soun was wondering what to do...

"hmmm Kasumi?? I'm hungry!"... soun called but no one answered. " that's right...kasumi is gone doing the groceries... Saotome let's do a game of shogi together! Saotome??."

While searching for him, he saw a small note that was saying: _i saw a very dear person for me this morning but i have to do some training so i'll be back in a while... please tell Ranko to meet me in the public toilet..._

_Signed : Genma the panda ..._

" Damn his wife is near... now what's left for me to do... I'm hungry... well maybe i'll make myself a lunch for now... "that he said hearing his stomac growling.

And so he went in the kitchen to fix himself some food... the room was clean as usual. And he was very pround of his girl Kasumi would make a fine wife ... like his was...

And with that he started to cry again ... while screaming the name of his late wife...

After a couple of minutes he started to look into the fridge and saw....

A banana,

Cooked rice,

A mutating green slime that is becoming a sort of alien with claws... hopefully he can't seem to keep a solid form...

Milk,

Tuna,

Some cookies that were discussing philosophy,

And some strange tea with the neko-hanten insign on it with a note saying _: for Ranma only_

Not having any idea of what is proper cooking, he took all that was left in the fridge thinking that Kasumi would replenish it with the groceries. He inserted everyting in a mixer and started to make himself some kinda milkshake...( Now we know who gave the inability of cooking to Akane) .

After a couple of minutes, he thought that it was ready since the agony screams, coming form the mixer, were finally gone. After being a little hesitant he finaly ingurgitated the whole mix. He hicuped and then fell on the ground... unconscious.

* * *

Faraway on another farplane, where everything was green and white, with disco bulb everywhere, there was an angel waiting.

That angel was named Kimiko and was waiting for somebody in particular.

And then he appeared, looking groggy...

" Oowwwww mayby I shoudn't have put so much tobasco in it...''

"Hello Anata¹."

Huh??? But... Ki... Kimiko... KIMIKO!!! YOU'RE ALIVE MY DARLING!!!

He tried to rush in her arm but she evaded him swiftly wand he went to kiss the butt of a tree.

" Sigh.... Would you please stop it Anata... you're really embarassing....

"What ?? but i missed you, Kimiko, finally we can be together."

"No... this is only momentary."

"what, what do you mean."

"I mean that your are not dead , you are only in coma and you will awaken in a few moments. Right now, this is a situation which i am allowed to give you one advice"

"What?? But... snif snif ( he start weeping)"

"HO STOP IT ALREADY !!!!!! IT HAS BEEN TEN YEARS NOW GET OVER IT !! I'M HAVING A GREAT TIME HERE AND I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY IN YOUR LIFE TOO, IF NOT YOU'LL NEVER HAVE THE RIGHT TO COME TO HEAVEN, YOU UNDERSTAND SO STOP WEEPING AND ACT LIKE A MAN DAMMIT!!!"

"Yikes!!!... but ... i have been mourning for you...."

"Yes ... i know and i am grateful for that... but know that now it is time that you get over it and start a new life. Love someone, be love by someone, stand up on your feet, be a man and earn your right to come by my side when your time will come... ok?

"All right.. I understand... but one question .. what wrong with the life I have been living right now?

"Ugh...... you're asking me... okay i'll give you some advice, kasumi still in the house makin food while not being able to live his life and search for love, a big panda is freeloading youre house, Nabiki becoming a real mercenary, and Akane becoming a little spoiled brat because you cared too much for her and now her tempers are becoming worse and worse everyday. And who's receiving all that is your groom Ranma. So make yourself a favor and help Ranma. If you can make a little order in your life and in those of your family you will be able to meet me in heaven and we will be happy with everyone and the gogo boys.. oups!! nevermind that."

"Wait a minute did you say gogo-boy??"

"Wow look at the time, its is time for me to go bye and remember what I said... stop weeping and stand up like a man, like the one i fell in love with..."

"Bu......"

He couldn't say any longer because right after he felt a great pain in his stomac and everything went dark. Suddenly he heard some voices around him, he felt tears droping on his face and Akane yelling at Ranma.

* * *

He finaly opened his eyes and found himself in the clinic of the doctor Ono Tofu. Hopefully , everyone managed to prevent the doctor from seeing Kasumi or the father of the Tendofamily would have been really dead.

"Dad!!!!" screamed all three girls .

when they saw him opening his eyes they all gained much joy and expressed it by hugging their father with all their strengh.

" we tought you'd never wake up"said Kasumi.

"Fortunately you're not dead, it would have been a pain with the cost of the funeral", you can guess who spoke.

"You did not eat Akane's cooking right??"

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU BAKA!!

Soun who did not have the strengh to hear anything else returned to his slumber and tought of his late wife and tought... "Don't worry Kimiko, I'll earn my way to your side".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here it is, the fisrt chapter of this fic which is putting in first role...!! you guessed it soun!!

Unbelieveable you say ?? well i've had enough of the role of Soun in fanfiction, i wanted to make him do something and now the wheel is in motion now i just need to write more

If you like that tell me i might writte more.

See ya!!

¹ : Anata means "you" in japanese nut can also be use to say honey( to a man)


	2. observation and analyse

Disclamer : okay, i know it , you know it, do I need to say it again that ranma ½ does NOT belong to me.

_Italic: tought or flash back_

"" : speeches

( ) : actions

What if Soun was not a crybaby anymore...

Part 2: Observation, retrospection and analyse.

The next morning, Tendo woke up late, it was not usual to see that, most people were gone, either to school or to steal some underwear. He got up and and changed clothes into his normal garb. Then, he looked at the picture of his wife and started to weep. But that's when he remembered the promise he made to himself. He knew now that he didn't need anymore to cry over his lost wife. He knew that she was happy and that she was waiting for him. But for now what he needed to do was think and .... ( snif snif.....) take a bath... so he stoped weeping and went to the bathroom.

While walking toward the bathroom he started to think.

-"_Oh my dear Kimiko... what can I do to earn my place to your side... sure you said to help those around me... but what is there to do..." _

That's when he saw a big panda sunbathing next to the koi pond while eating a banana split ( made by kasumi), he then saw a big pile of feminine underwears lying everywhere, next he saw little P-chan getting out of the broomward while bweewing something that sounded like : WHERE THE HELL AM I !!!???.

Finally, he arrived in the bathroom and started the shower. He then removed his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror.

-"_Look at me now... what have I become... an old man... a grumpy man who was so obsessed by uniting the schools that he forgot the most important thing... the happiness of his family. How could I have let that happened. Alright, I have been oblivious long enough to what has happened around me. It is time to open my eyes and see what's wrong.... but first a little bath is needed."_

So he started by taking a shower making sure that every part of his body was clean, next he took a bath to relax himself.. 30 minutes later he stood up and looked at himself again in the mirror.

-" _Hmmmm... next, the shaving... "._

So he looked in his drawer and took out his razor. He thought of the time when Kimiko was alive.

* * *

_- "Wow!!! look at that anata!! Isn't that a cute little dress!! Would it look good on me??"_

_-Kimiko and Soun were a happy couple.. Soun looked has handsome has he ever was and kimiko was one a kind, in fact the couple was the center of attention and it made Soun rather uneasy._

-" _Yes, I am sure it would look good on you. Would you like to try it?? _

-"_Really ?? oh I would LOOVE IT!!"_

_And so they went in the store. Actually Soun just wanted to get out of the center of the attention so he used the only way he knew, complying to the demand of madam._

_While Kimiko was changing he checked the price... fortunately it wasn't that costy, so, if she indeed wanted to buy it, he could afford it. When kimiko got out of the changing-chamber, It reminded Soun how lucky he ever was to have met this beautiful girl._

_She was always cheery, she liked to express her feeling and was extremely beautiful. Even with her sometimes childish attitude, she really was mature and when time was needed she could be as motherly as he liked martial arts and that meant A LOT. Of course not everything was happy, if she ever had the feeling that something was wrong she would get her temper high and get a mallet out of nowhere. Fortunately for soun, she never really hitted him but sometimes she could be as frightening as a dragon. But at the same time, the fact that he was able to feel so much emotion with her was part of why he fell in love with her._

-"_So how do you like it ? anata??... Is something wrong?"_

-"_Wow!! You look beautiful, if I wasn't already in love with you I think I would be right here, right now. You look like an angel. "_

_The dress she was trying was all white but a some places it had a little glittering that made her look like if she was wearing a dress made of silver. It was long enough to cover most of her laps but at the same time is was really thight so he could see, as well as every men in the place, how well endowed she was. _

_-"Really ? tee-hehehe thank you, so will you buy it for me? _

-"_Yes, of course, but now you should go change" _

-"_Why"_

-" _Because I don't like the way every men in the place are looking at you..."_

_She looked all around her and saw that most of the men were almost drooling at her, at the displeasure of their gilrfriends. It made her laugh._

-" _Are you jealous?"_

_-"What!! Me !! no!! ... huuh yes ... huh.. i mean...." _

_She giggled and advanced toward her husband, embraced him and said, in his ears with a purry voice._

-"_I don't mind how everyone look at me... as long as you find me beautiful."And with that she kissed him passionately. Everyone in the place was shocked. At how that women was bold, at how that couple dared show their love in public¹, and the other men because she already had a boyfriend. "But first thing we we get home.. you shave that mustach, its really itchy"._

-"_What? Huuuuhhhh.."_

-"_Hehehehe..."_

-"_Anyway let's get home, the babysitter must be bored out of her mind by now and so must are Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane._

-"_Right, you give me time to change back, okay?" _

-"_Alright."_

* * *

A Tear started to run on Soun's face.

* * *

_The happy couple was returning home. They were almost home that they kissed again and started to run, playing Tag, while laughing._

_While that time, Little Nabiki was playing with the golden fish in the Koi pond and she heard the laugh of her parents so she rushed to the door to go greet her parents._

_When she saw her little child Kimiko rushed to her side followed by Soun not too far Behind. Unfortunately, she never saw the motor cycle that was coming at high speed. _

_Not believing that someone would be running in this peaceful part of tokyo, the driver went at the greatest speed of his vehicule but when he saw the woman he couldn't stop soon enough and... _

_The last thing Kimiko saw was Nabiki in choc state, her husband crying over her and some abulance coming from afar then she closed her eyes for the last time._

* * *

Soun stopped crying .... 

-_"First, to learn what to do you must know the condition of the surroundings. Maybe I should go see how my daughters are doing in schools.... hmmm its true that this mustach is itchy I never tough of it since that time.... alright time to start my life from where I left it."_

And started to shave himself.

Kasumi was pleasantly humming a little song that her mother taught her in her childhood. She was happily cooking some chocolate cookies. When she saw him, she became very shocked, first because he wasn't playing shogi with mister Saotome, second because he actually shaved his mustach. The surprise was so great that she dropped her cookies.

-"Ho no!! my cookies!! , I am sorry father, I shall make some others right away", she said while bowing to pick up the tainted cookies. What happened next surprised her even more, Her father actually bowed too and helped her pick up the cookies." What happened to you father?"

-"Huh ? what do you mean Kasumi? Can't I help my daughter cleaning up a little?"

-"what? No, not that... I mean yes... I mean not only that... what happened to your mustach?"

-"Huh ?? oh! I just shaved it, I shouldn't have?"

-"What, oh no it suit you well, you look years younger it really suit you well you could almost look like my old brother."

-"Hahahaha!! Why thank you kasumi now I think I will fix mself something to eat.

-"Ho no!, let me fix you something"

-"No need I'll be able myself, thank you anyway"

-" Please I insist, - _I don't want him to intoxicate himself like last time..._- let me do it for you"

-"I said, no than........- _wait a minute, this could be an oportunitie to see what is wrong with kasumi and see what I could do for her... yes, let's do that..._- hmmm finally,why don't you help me, you might be able to teach me something and we could do some father/daughter activities? Plus, we will be able to eat it together, Is it okay?

-"Well....-_ well ...why not... at least that way i will be able to watch him and prevent him from intoxincating himself..._- yes, let's do that father."

-"Then its settled, but by the way... please don't call me father anymore... it makes me uneasy just dad will be okay."

-"Y-yes! Fath... daddy. –_what's with him? He always wanted respect from us and now... what is happening to him... not that this is bad... oh well time to fix some food for Fathe- err... daddy_"

For the next 1 hour, Soun actually tried to cook something, he was not exactly doing the good things but at least he did not confuse the tobasco and the whipped cream... like Akane does most of the time.

Actually, most of the time, when Soun was wrong Kasumi would giggle a little and correct him. She had inherited of the motherly side of kimiko. Soun noticed that long ago but this time... It did not make him cry... no , in fact it made him proud and smiled with a fatherly smile. Strangely enough Kasumi noticed it ². It made he feel warmth inside her to feel that her father was actually proud of her, it was not a fake emmotion of obligation to show her some respect, no she felt it came from the bottom of his heart.

30 minutes later, they actually fixed themselves quite a lunch and started to eat. They ate it, for the first time in the kitchen and not in the dinning room, mostly because this was the last place someone would bother them since kasumi was the only one to cook and since Akane is at school....

-"Father... may I ask a question?"

-"I thought I said i wanted you to call me daddy?"

-"hum, yes daddy, sorry, I am just not used to it."

-"It's alright, so what did you want to ask me ?

-" Huummm. Well first what is happening to you, why did you cut your mustach and why do you want so badly to cook with me ? did your intoxication of yesterday affect your head or something, not that this is bad but... It just feel so.... unusual..."

-"Well... let's say that my 'near-death' experience gave me some kind of illumination and... lets say it made me want to change a little."

-"I... see..."

-"Now it is my time to talk."

-"What is it Fat... Daddy ?"

-"I just what to know something about you, like what do you like, do you have any friends, a lover. I mean we have been in the same house for almost twenty years and I noticed I know almost nothing of my girls..."

-"What? Hummm well if you really want to... well you could say I like cooking, and doing the laundry and ..."

-" No no , you misundertsood me Kasumi.. what I meant with what you like is... I don't know... you hobbies, your preferences in clothes, some things like that..."

-"Hummm well... I do like aprons, they are really useful and I like the way I hold a broom in my hand... and ...

-" Nevermind that. Tell me about...?

Kasumi not being used to such an interrogatory was being really uneasy, she really wanted to do something else... her hand started twitching and she looked down. Soun saw that and started to feel regrets... maybe he hadn't been doing the good thing... maybe he should try another approach sometime...

-"About...?"

-" Haaaa... Nevermind I think its time for me to go, the lunch was very good, thank you Kasumi... well please have a nice day, he said with a smile."

-"Yes daddy."

-"Oh! and by the way! Don't bother doing the supper tonight, this time I'll order something so please have a day off and have fun."

-"What?? But..."

It was too late, Soun had already got out of the room. So she decided to go read a book . He went to change clothes. That's when he saw his friend, right now a human, coming toward him.

-"Hello Soun nice day isn't it? How about a game of shogi??"

-" Why it would be gr.... –_what a minute... I am not forgetting something am I?? Of course I got o got watch how the childrens are doing in schools!!_- finally I am sorry, Genma, my friend, I already have some thing planed today. Maybe another time."

And so he went into his room.

-"_Something planned??? Is someting wrong with him_??"

Into his room, Soun checked what he could wear for outside... he checked his clothes and saw...

His usual clothes

His martial art suit.

A suit for occasion

His yellow bathing suit set

And a dusty box which he did not remember what was inside.

That intrigued him so he opened it and saw a letter... a letter from kimiko with a big plastic bag that was sealed. There seemed to be some clothes inside.

The letter was saying : _Dear Anata, happy birthday! It is our wedding aniversary and I wanted you to have this I think it will be better than your usual clothes, I hope you like it ! _

_Signed, your dear kimiko_.

_P.S _

_It sure will be better than the clothes your are wearing... you really have no fashion style. Tee-hehehe. please this when we are going out together._

Soun had a little smirk and opened the bag. What he saw was a some blue jeans an some T-Shirt.

-" _This is better than what I am wearing right ??well thank you Kimiko... even if I am late..." _

And so he changes clothes.

Somewhere in Heaven....

-" FINALLY !! HE FOUND THEM !!!"

-"What are you talking about Kimiko?? "

-"Oh archangel gabriel, my husband finnaly found the clothes I bought him years ago."

-"What !!??? it took him all this time to find them!!"

-"Yes....... I thought he would never find them... I couln't stand it, he was almost always wearing the same clothes... and when I died, it got even worse... damn... how horrible are those bathing suit..."

-"Indeed they are... well now that he found them I hope he will wear them"

-"Yes, he is changing into them right now care to look?

-" Why yes....... OH MY fng GOD- _please forgive me my lord-_!!! now I know why you married him... just look at the size!!!"

-"Yes, it was a really good experience... tough I had to teach him how to use it... but in the end both of us were hmmmm... 'satisfied'."

-"I sure hope so with that kind of material every women would like to have him."

-"SHUT UP!!"

-"What?? Aren't you the one that said that he should love and be loved?"

-"Yes, but I didn't mean that he should make himself a harem... anyway that won't happen... he's so shy... he may fall for another girl but I know he will never forget me."

-" Anyway, how about we go drink ourselves some boozes?"

-"T'would be nice, let's go!"

-"_Well that it, now let's go... weird... I just had the feeling I was being watched ... oh well must have been my imagination..."_

With that, he got out of his room, if someone he knew saw him at this moment, they could have sworn he lost at least fifteen years, he looked like if he was in his mid twenties.

So he got out and started to go to school were akane, Ranma and Nabiki should be taking their diner right now. He walked and saw the clinic of doctor tofu... he decided he would go talk to him later... maybe, he has a crush on one of my daughter I think... . Unoticed by him a big panda was following him...

-"_What's gotten into him?? Maybe I should follow him so that he do not do something he would regret_."

After a while Soun arrived in the school yard. There he saw Ranma fighting against Ryoga while akane was yelling at him.

His first reaction for this scene was anger. What could have made angering his little Akane Like That. Ranma must have done something unfaithful to her. He was preparing his 'demon head attack' when he remembered the words of his late wife and started to calm down... he advanced and saw ryoga disapear, getting lost... that's when he saw the boy Tatewaki Kuno rushing toward him with his bokken.

Then he saw nabiki taking bets, on how much time he would beat down kuno, She was making a bundle.

Easily enough the wanabe-samurai was beaten to a pulp and was lying on the ground. Next was the Fiances of Ranma to try and feed him, when he saw Akane's Bento trying to get away while yelling 'help!!' it reminded him his baaaaaad day, yesterday. The he saw the little Kodachi Kuno trying to make him drink some tea but it fell on the ground. Strangely enough, the greenery where the tea fell started to wither and die. Next was Ukyo Kuonji, at least her food seemed edible but he wasn't happy with the fact that she was the only one that ranma could eat her food without getting poisoned... He wanted him to eat Akane's cooking but he did not want him to suffer the same way he had. And then the reflex kicked in, he was getting pissed of and started to form a 'demon head attack ' but at the last moment, he stopped and returned to a normal form.

Then what he saw was even more shocking, The little amazon, who always destroyed his walls, had came in bicicle abd landed on Ranma's head this caused him to fall on Akane and kiss her inadvertently.

Then he heard Genma Singing behind him And his could not repress his reflexes anymore and shouted...

-"Oh HAPPY DAY GENMA, THE SCHOOL WILL FINALLY BE JOINED!!"

-"YES SOUN LET'S GET A PRIEST RIGHT AWAY!!"

Upon seeing this scene, Ranma's and akane's reflexes kicked in too.

-"HEY WAIT!!! ME AND AKANE ARE NOT IN LOVE TOGETHER!!"

-"IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA MARRY THAT PERVERT..."

-"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PERVERT!! YOU TOMBOY!!!"

-"WHAT I'LL..."

But suddendly something happened, Soun stopped singing and dancing and looked very troubled, this stopped everyone to look why the things did not happened like it should have been.

-" Soun my friend, are you..."

-" WHAAA!!!!! I'm sorry !! "

And he started to run away...

Everyone was shocked, nobody was expecting to see Soun running away while crying, well at least not while apologizing, they expected him to cry because Akane and Ranma did not get along with each other.

-" Hey , that's wierd..." said one of the schoolmate of ranma.

-" Yeah he was not supposed to cry for this reason ." answered on of the friend of Akane.

-"Well what do we do now??"Asked Ranma.

-" Grrrrrr Ranma, this is all you fault, you made my father cry again," and with that she sent him in LEO ³ with the courtesy of her mallet.

-"Why you little tomboooooooy........." said Ranma while flying elsewhere.

-"Well 's now I'm better."

-"Hey akane! You did not really hit him because he made your father cry... he cries all the time." Asked another of her friend.

-" huh?? Ho no, I just wanted an excuse to send him into the stratosphere..."

-"Ho... I see well it's time for class now..."

-"Yes let's go"

So, everyone went their own way. With one last question in their mind: _What happened to his mustach ??_

__

When soun arrived in his home, he was still crying.. He shut himself in his room and weeped for sometimes.

-"W_hat am I doing!! I saw that it was not ranma's fault but I couln't help it... it was like an automatism... damnit.. ranma got hit by Akane again... ... I know, I saw him fly away when I was runing back home... Kimiko was right, my Akane has her temper really too high... and ranma is suffering because of that ... nabiki is making money on ranma's misfortune and kasumi is too much taken up in her life to notice that her life could be better... tough I did not really help... what can I do to help them... how can I help them... I am always crying at the first thing in life and god knows that nobody will hear out somebody like me ... what can I do... I need to change... but how!! Please Kimiko! God! Anybody give me a sign!!!"_

As if on cue, he heard a sound coming from his wardrobe. He dried up his tears and went to see what was making that noise. When he opened the door, he saw a little black piglet with a yellow bandana. He had a great smirk..." Why hello Ryoga hehehe –_thank you whoever heard me-_", and the poor little piglet shivered in fear as to what this man, akane's father, was going to do to him.

When the teenagers returned from school they saw something that was unusual, kasumi opening some restaurant food bentos.

-"Hey kasumi, you did not cook this evening?" Asked Akane.

-"No, Daddy said he would pay for some restaurant so he left me some money."

-"Well then we'd better eat it before it cool off" said Nabiki

-"Yes, Ranma would you be kind enough to go see my father in his room and tell him that dinner is ready ?"

-"Sure, I'll be right back."

He went, he came back, and was speechless.

-"What's wrong , baka, you ate your tongue?"

-".... .... see for yourselves..."

He handed down th letter and everyone looked at it.

It said : Hello everyone, I'm going on a little training trip, I don't know when I'll be back

I left some money in Kasumi's room for the time I am gone please use it wisely like I know you will. Please do not let my friend Genma touch it.

P.S

My dear Akane I am sorry but i have taken your little P-chan with me I Hope you don't mind, thank you.

-"So that why there was so much money of the restaurant..."

-"Do you realize that he's gone Kasumi ?asked Ranma"

-"So what, it's not like if he was doing anything in the house maybe we will be better whitout him, it's a financial burden removed for a while.

-"Damn... now who's going to play shogi with me...."

-"... .... ... ... ..."

-" Is something wrong Akane?"asked, again, Ranma.

-Why did dad took my little P-chan with him?"

-".......... ...... i dunno why he would want the companie of pork butt... "

-"What??"

-"Oh nevermind, let's eat!!"

And so they began eating, but one question was left in the mind of everyone present.

-"_What the hell is wrong with dad/Soun_"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Well here is is the second chapter of ...What if Soun was not a Crybaby anymore...

I had enough of the role of soun in all ( that i have read) the fanfiction, he's either a bad guy or a weakling... i just had enough. Hummm i don't for those you say "Hey he's still weeping" well i'll answer old habits are hard to erase. His progression should be going right now.

¹: i think it is ill wiewed to show or praise our relationship with our love in japan... i heard that somewhere.

²: well since Kasumi is oblivious to anything bad that's happening to her, i figured she was also oblivious to almost anything even good thing.

³ for those who don't know, LEO means Low Earth orbit

Oh i also won't be always putting some :" he "said,, "she " said very often, i thiunk you can guess who's speaking , i just don,t want to repeat myself too much.

well see ya!


	3. the journey begins what? okinawa is sout...

Disclamer: ok, i'll say it again, nothing that comes from Rumiko Takahashi is mine, okay ? is that enough?

: thought

author's word:

sorry i was long to update, i just had the cegep (school) and couln't keep up with work so i often could not writte much..

howerver, the last rewiew i received motivated me to finish this chapter, i hope you guys like it

good reading!

What if Soun was not a crybaby anymore…

( chapter 3)

The next morning, When Soun woke up, he was at the base of a mountain. He had no idea how he got there but still... one thing came up in his mind. That's when he looked a few meters next to him and saw a young boy with fangs and a bandana sticked to his head.

The young boy was looking at him with intense eyes. He did not stare back and stared to make coffee with what he found.

"Hello Ryoga-kun, good morning, how are you?"

"Would you like some coffee, I'm not as good as my dauther kasumi but coffee is about all I can do about cooking, it was a must, and if I may say so myself, I manage myself pretty good."

"Oh well! .. hey since I am making the coffee, would you mind making breakeast, I don't trust my cooking skills anymore since my last accident hahaha...

what is wrong Ryoga-kun?"

"... Could you... untie me please?"

"!... ha... haha...hahaha..."

"So could you please tell me why you tied like sausage and abducted me?"

"Hahaha... well, I... ummm now that I think about it... I don't really know... I wanted to do something and you showed before me and since you are always out... it made me think that maybe I should make a little trip..."

"... Aaaaaaalright... but more importantly, how did you know that I was P-chan?"

"What? You don't remember?Well let me tell you a story then. You see, one night before that young woman... kodachi the purple rose I think it was,..."

"The black rose..."

"Yes! Thank you, anyway, a little before she attacked my daughter, Akane was training for the gymnastic-martial artis contest, and of course, she was not getting anywhere and Ranma was not really helping either so I went to take a bath to relax myself. The bath was very hot and very relaxing but at one moment, a small black piglet entered in the room. I looked at him impassively but he did not seem to notice me and jumped into the hot bath..."

"And what did I see? Surprise! A young man with a bandana getting out of the bath naked. Sure it took me a while to realize it but in my state at that time... it took me about one week to realize it."

"So you Are not THAT blind... damnit... ranma... its all your fault... so now, why did you get away from your home, its not like you were not comfortable in your big house living with ease while your daughter worked."

"Well.. you see, that is exactly one of the reasons why i wanted to get out, first because I was feeling like I was becoming a slime because of my laziness, second because I needed some time to think a little and finally, it surely would do me some good to do some training to help me getting in shape."

"But why did you want ME, it could have been anybody else, Mousse would have liked to go on a training with the man who MAY know the weaknesses of his ennemy.

Sure, I could have taken him, but its you who gave me the idea of a training trip, since you are always out to train."

"Not like I have any choice, damn directionless curse..."

"Anyway, I know that even if by some chances, you learned some of ranma's weaknesses form me, you wouldn't use them since in your warped sense of honor, you never tried to sneak behind him to backstab him, that's why you always yell _"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"_, right, that's your way to give him a moment to prepare for the iminent combat."

"Anyway, since you always seems to pop out of nowhere, I figured it would be easy to travel somewhere whitout too much trouble hahahaha!"

"... ... ... one last thing, why do you answer all of my question without reservation?"

"Well since we are going to be travelling mate for a little time, I just thought it would be fair that you know my reasons and everything."

"Right! Why do you want to travel?"

"Hmmm? I thought this was your last question? Ho well, alright , this is the last question then we start our journey, I figured I needed changes in my life and travelling seemed to be a good idea."

"But what kind of chang..."

"I said this was the last questions, now lets pack thing and move out, we need to get as far of nerima as possible."

"What?"

"Alright! Let's go!"

Having finished to pack his things, Soun gave Ryoga his pack and started to head toward Nerima( he figured that with ryoga's direction's sense, heading toward the direction they do not want to go would get them anywhere but there for a good time.

A few hours later, Soun realised that his predictions was right, they were nowhere near Nerima, but on the other side he had no idea where he was.

he looked around him but all he saw was big mountain rising up in the sky. The air was getting colder the further they were advancing. Less and less vegetation was showing itself. People would start to get rarier. About two days since the begining of ther journey, they had too chnages clothes for warmer's one.

"why are we heading toward okinawa?"

"We seem to be heading toward hokkaido ryoga-kun."

"Nonsense, everyone knows thats okinawa is cold and full of mountains."

"Ryoga-kun... look at this."

"What is i... huh?... ! damn you ranma!"

The thing that surprised Ryoga was just a plain tourist's magazine. There, it confronted everything that ryoga tought he knew about Japan.

"Sorry young one, we are heading toward north, not south."

"I'ts impossible! Where did you get that?"

"... Ryoga-kun, I took it while packing my things up at home. And sorry but everything in that magazine is true, though the information be a little old, I don't think that japan turned upside down so that Okinawa is north."

"Damn it! Damn you Ranma."

The "damn you Ranma" was starting to get on the nerves of Soun, he lost count around 200 times. And it was only for the first morning! First thing to do , find a way to help Ryoga with his complex, for Ryoga's sake... and his before he turned mad!

After a few hours of walking, the duo stopped i a little restaurant to eat a little and maybe ask direction.

"excuse me waitress, could you tell us where is the nearest town or village?" Asked Soun.

"Hmmm? Hmmmm... well if you head nort and then turn east on the next exit, you could reach Mibu¹. Are you martial artist?"

"Yes,... well in fact it is more of a journey to... let's say... a journey to find a new self."

"A journey to find a new... oh well I'll try not to understand, people are so wierd but if you since you said you and your boy said you were martial artist i'll ask you to pay your note as soon as you have ordered."

"Huh? And why not when we are about to leave like any other customer?"

"Well usually, it would be that way, but we've been carefull wiht martial artist since that man with his son ... and that old pervert... ran off without paying their bill."

"What? Who could do such... thing? Ho no..."

"Do you know something about them? Mister? Are you alright ?"

When soun realized who that women was talking about( and i'm sure you guys figured it out by now) he turned pale and started... no he tried to keep himself in line and took control of his emmotion... barely..

"Tendou-san... are you alright?" Asked Ryoga.

"Ha? Huh... yes I am alright ..."

"Really?" Continued the waitress, "well since that time, the manager has been edgy withthe martial artist lately. But if you pay now there should be any problems... you do have money right?"

"Yes please, I will have some ramen and ... ryoga what woul you like?"

"Anything that doesn't have pork in it."

"Very well, that will be two Ramen."

"Of course mister i'll your order right away."

After recieving their food, Soun and the fanged boy eated eagerly their food. Ryoga still remained silent but at least he behaved himself. Soun could not help himself to notice how

Ryoga seemed to be like a normal boy ... except for his fangs... and only if ranma was not in the conversation. after a while they finished eating their ramen and watched the waitress taking their what was left of the food... namely the bowls.

"excuse me mister, but since you told me you were on a journey, I was meaning to ask you , do you intend on going to Mibu for the Shinsengumi festival?."

"The shinsengumi festival?"

"Yes, this is a popular holiday, descendant form shinsengumi are going to go across the village to show their skills and after, there will be a great tournament between many peopel from japan. The winner get to fight against the direct descendants of the shinsengumi and if they win, it is said that they may get their and on an authentic sword from the shinsengumi squad..."

"What? A real sword from the shinsengumi? Is this the real deal?"

"Yes, it is said to have been the property of hajime saito, one of the best of the shinsengumi... though i wouldn't get your hopes too high, it has been many years since that "festival started and so far nobody has been able to win a single round against our champions.

"Hmmmm really? Well what do you think Ryoga-kun? Should we go see that festival, we might even get to learn something from these man?"

"Whatever... i'll surely get lost as soon as i get out of this restaurant anyway..."

"Then it is decided, let's go."

After paying for their meal, our duo headed straigh for Mibu and , no, Ryoga did not get lost. He did not get lost because Soun had tied his wristle with ryoga's... much to the lost boy's embarrasment.

Upon their arrival, they saw that many fighters had gathered at the central square of the town. There, inscription were taken and that's when they heard a familiar voice arguing with a man behind the inscription counter..

"BUT THOU DOST NOT UNDERSTAND, THIS SWORD IS MINE BY RIGHT! IT CAN ONLY BE THE PROPERTY OF A TRUE SAMOURAI!"

"Look sir, I am sorry but if you really want that sword, make yourself a team and enter the tournament, now get going, there are many that wants to enter the tournament."

"Fine, I shalt enter this tournament as Tatewaki Kuno, master of the blade, the rising star, the blue thunder or furinkan highschool. And prove that noboby but me deserve that blade".

"Fine, and who shall be your partner?"

"My partner? I have no need for partner, my sword alone is enough."

"Ugh... listen find yourself partner of come back next year ok? Now get lost."

"But you dost not... Argghh "

People were getting pissed off at kuno's speech and were getting impatient so they pushed him of to the their inscription. Kuno, taken by surprised got knocked out. Upon seing this, Soun decided to go see if Kuno was alright. Much to his relief, and to ranma's future torture, kuno was alive and started to come to his senses.

"Owwww my head... huh? Tendo-san? And ... ho yes the foul's sorcerers friend."

"I am NOT Ranma's friend! Responded Ryoga while crackling his knukles."

"Please young men, do not start a fight right now." ( sheesh why can't he keep his cool at the mention of Ranma-kun)

Instantly, Ryoga calmed down at Soun voices, He did not wanted to get on his bad side... if he didn't, he could certainly hope to date Akane.

"So Kuno-kun, you tried to enter the tournament?"

"Yes Tendo-san, unfortunately, these knaves won'T allow me to enter the tournament unless i ...get..." For once, Kuno's mind worked and saw his opporutunity, " two teammates and i have found them, thank you very much tendo-san, Saotome's second, i'll go inscribe us right away!"

"Hey! Wait a minute Kun..."

"Hey I am NOT Ranma'S sec..."

Unfortunately, kuno had already rushed to enter the tournament leaving his two partner alone.

"So what do we do now Tendo-san?"

"I guess we have no choices but to enter the tournament, who knows, maybe it will be fun, and we may yet be able to learn something from the participant."

"... If you say so..."

to be continued...


End file.
